Will you stay?
by Books are our escapes
Summary: Jaylos one shot. A few weeks after the movie takes place, Jay and Carlos admitting their feelings for each other and the girls have something to say ;).


**Hey guys! So here is my first Jaylos fic, I recently watched descendants and loved it so so so much. Jaylos is definitely my OTP so here is a quick little fic of them proclaiming their feeling So! Hope you enjoy!**

Carlos huffed and turned back to his book. Behind him Jay was flirting with some girl he met in History of Auradon. Carlos packed his stuff up and went back to their shared dorm room.

"Carlos, man, where'd you go earlier? I thought we were going to study?" Jay walked over and sat next to Carlos on his bed. "Woah is that a new outfit for Dude?" Jay said, looking at the sketch book in Carlos's lap.

"Yea, Evie is gonna make it for me." He flipped the book shut and stood up. Walking over to the TV, Carlos picked up the controllers for his game. **Thogut**

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Jay said from the bed, all hints of joking gone. Carlos ignored his roommate and continued playing. Jay stood up and started walking over to his friend,

"Carlos!" Jay grabbed both of Carlos's hands and stood in front of him. "What is the matter with you lately? You've been avoiding me every time o try to talk to you."

"Jay, please," Carlos looked down but didn't pull away.

"Carlos DeVill, I have known you for God knows how long. You are my best friend in the world. Please, if something is wrong I want to help you."

Pulling his hands away, Carlos walks back to his bed. "Trust me, you won't be able to help."

"Let me try, please Carlos." Jay walks over to Carlos's bed and puts his hand on the shorter boys knee. "I might surprise you."

Carlos takes a deep breath, preparing himself to tell Jay his secret.

"Jay, I'm gay."

"Carlos, that's fine. I'm not going to be mad at you for that. I won't tell the girls if you don't want me to."

"Mal and Evie already know, I told them a few days before we left the island." Carlos looked down ashamedly.

"Carlos, why didn't you tell me?"

"You...it was because of you I found out I am gay. I didn't want to tell you because... I just..." Carlos trailed off.

The two boys sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Jay moved closer to Carlos and pulled him into a hug.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I never wanted to tell anyone in fear of people mocking me." Jay confesses into Carlos's shoulder.

Carlos pulls back suddenly.

"Wait, are you saying...?

Jay laughs "Yes, Carlos, yes I am."

Carlos throws his arms around Jay's neck and pressed his lips against the older boy's.

Jay is shocked at first, then places his hand on Carlos's cheek and pulls him closer with the other hand.

When they finally pull away, both boys are grinning like idiots.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Carlos says.

Laughing, Jay pulls Carlos onto his lap. "You know, I told Evie a while ago that I'm bi, I have a feeling Mal knows as well."

"I have a feeling they bet on how long it would take for us to tell each other our feelings." Carlos responded with a laugh. Jay smiled and kissed Carlos again.

"So…what are we now?" Jay asks, running his hands through the smaller boy's white hair.

"I.. I was hoping you'd be my boyfriend?" Carlos asks, ducking his head somewhat sheepishly. Jay uses his finger to tilt Carlos's head up, "As long as you will be mine."

Running his fingers through his boyfriend's long hair, Carlos nods. "I've always loved your hair, it's so soft." Carlos says, almost under his breath.

"As much as I would love to keep cuddling with you, we have a tourney game tonight and we need to get ready." The two boys untangled themselves and went to get their tourney uniforms.

"And that's another win for Auradon Prep! Congratulations to Jay for the winning goal!" Carlos looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. He looked back up to the stands and saw his friends cheering and clapping. Carlos looked around the field for his friends.

"Arf arf!" Carlos jumped and turned around to see his boyfriend standing behind him cracking up. He playfully hit the older boy's shoulder. Laughing, Jay wrapped his long arms around Carlos's waist and rested his head on Carlos's shoulder, his long hair tickling the back of the shorter boys neck.

"You were great out there, babe." Jay whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Smiling, Carlos turned his head and placed a small kiss on Jay's cheek. Jay raised his eyebrow at Carlos, he was never one for public displays of affection.

"there's more where that came from back in our room," Carlos whispers in Jay's ear. They smile at each other for a few seconds.

"Well well well. Looks like Mal owes me ten dollars." Evie said as she and Mal walked up to the boys. Laughing, Mal hands over the cash.

"Wait, you guys actually bet on when we would get together? I thought we were friends?" Jay asks, removing his arms from around Carlos's waist and catching his hand.

"Oh come on, we knew it would happen eventually. You two were made for each other." Evie laughed.

"Hey guys, what going on?" Ben walks up and puts his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Jay, Carlos, you guys coming to the party tonight? Fairy godmother is extending curfew for us by an hour." He looked at the two boys joined hands and then up at Evie. Smiling, she held out her hand expectantly.

"Ben! You were in on the bet too?" Carlos exclaims. Turning to Mal, he asks, "Who else knows?"

"Just Doug," Evie responds, putting the twenty dollars she just won into her box purse. "Now, I have to go study for a test tomorrow. Mal, would you like to join me?" Evie didn't give her best friend a chance to answer, she grabbed Mal's hand and pulled her along.

"Well, the party is in my dorm at eight, I'll see you two there?" Ben asks his friends.

"Yeah, we will be there, bro." Jay responds before pulling his boyfriend in the direction of their shared dorm room.

"Mom—mom- no—No!" Jay woke up to the sound of Carlos's shouting. Standing, Jay saw the smaller boy shaking, his body wracked with sobs.

"Carlos, Carlos honey wake up," Jay stood over his boyfriend's bed, gently shaking the smaller boy. "Carlos! Carlos please wake up, honey." Jay shouts, tears threatening to fall down his face.

"Jay?" Carlos asks, waking up.

"Carlos, are you ok? Was it that nightmare again?" Jay wrapped his arms around the younger boy and sat next to him.

"Yeah, yeah it was. But I have you here, so I'm feeling better." Carlos leaned his head on Jay's shoulder. "Thank you for waking me up,"Carlos says. "Baby…" He adds, almost under his breath. Jay smiles and kiss the smaller boy's puffy white hair

"You don't have to worry about Cruella, I will protect you." He starts standing up to go back to his own bed, but Carlos grabs his wrist.

"Jay, wait. Could you….could you stay with me?" Jay turns to look at his boyfriend. Carlos's cheeks turned bright red and he was looking down at his sheets. Smiling and shaking his head, Jay climbs into bed next to Carlos.

Wrapping his arms around the younger boy, Jay responds, "Of course honey, Ill stay with you." As Carlos fell back asleep, Jay kissed his forehead and whispered, "I will always stay with you."

 **So? What'd ya think? Let me know in the comments! Thank you guys for reading! Love yall!**

 **Belle~~**


End file.
